For The Love Of Ramen
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: Sasuke doesn't like Ramen, and Naruto just can't understand why. So Naruto decides to teach him to like ramen, afterall, they learnt how to survive around eachother... ;)


**.::For The Love Of Ramen::.   
Special Ramen Memories**

* * *

"WHHAAATTT?!"   
  
Sasuke stared at the blonde before him, who was most definitely over-reacting. He sighed.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE RAMEN?!"   
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, giving Naruto a smack upside his head.   
  
"I don't like Ramen. Simple. It's a disgusting synthetic food that's extremely bad for you. It's probably the reason you are how you are."   
  
Naruto rubbed his head and glared at Sasuke.   
  
"What do you mean? … HOW DARE YOU INSULT RAMEN!" he screamed, brandishing a fist, and looking strangely like Lee in the middle of one of his speeches.   
  
Sasuke just kept on walking, ignoring the blonde who was now muttering to himself. Something about killing Sasuke with chopsticks and ramen.   
  
Naruto, seeing Sasuke had walked on ahead, ran to catch up.   
  
"You can't not like ramen! Everyone likes ramen!"   
  
"Well, incase you didn't notice, I'm not everyone baka."   
  
Naruto hmph'd, choosing to ignore the insult.   
  
"I bet you do, you just won't admit it." Naruto folded his arms determinedly while strolling along.   
  
Sasuke sighed again. "I really don't like ramen usurakontachi. Get that into your head."   
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BASTARD!"   
  
Inwardly Sasuke grinned. Naruto would fall for that one every time. There was a pause as Naruto thought.   
  
"Well, I'll just have to make you like ramen."   
  
"Nani? You can't make someone like something!"   
  
"Wanna bet?" Naruto grinned cheekily.   
  
This time it was Sasuke's turn to 'hmpf'.   
  
"Alright! … But you're paying!"   
  
Sasuke's fist collided with Naruto's head.   
  
"ITAI!"

* * *

The boys arrived at Naruto's famous Ichiraku ramen after only a few minutes. Naruto, not wasting any time, sat down on a stool, banged his fists on the bench and yelled out his order to the chef.   
  
"Jii-san! Two bowls of miso ramen!"   
  
Sasuke, much calmer than Naruto, sat quietly at the stool waiting for his ramen. A few minutes later their ramen arrived, with a friendly cuff for Naruto. Naruto grinned cheekily at the chef before screaming 'Itadakimasu!' and snapping his chopsticks. Sasuke murmured the same before, easily breaking his and staring at the bowl in front of him. Naruto beside him was already slurping noisily, making sounds which showed how much he was enjoying his meal. Tentatively, Sasuke caught some noodle with his chopsticks and brought them to his mouth. Slowly, he ate the noodles, tasting them fully. He made a small grimace and put down his chopsticks to wait for Naruto to finish.   
  
"Eh?! Aren't you gonna eat it?"   
  
"No. I told you, I don't like ramen."   
  
Naruto blinked at him, before turning back to finish his own ramen. He finished quickly, forced Sasuke to pay, before dragging the boy off in the direction of his apartment.   
  
Naruto dragged Sasuke all the way to his apartment, though the raven haired boy didn't put up too much of a fight. At the door Naruto fumbled a bit for his key, before opening the door and dragging Sasuke inside. Once inside Naruto flicked on the light, and kicked off his shoes, while Sasuke neatly did the same.   
  
"What am I doing here?"   
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke as though he was stupid.   
  
"I'm teaching you to like ramen, remember?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Sasuke sighed, slumping down on the blondes bed, the only real place to sit in the tiny one room apartment.   
  
"You can't teach people to like something."   
  
"Sure you can!" The boy cried cheerfully, jumping on the bed next to Sasuke.   
  
"We taught ourselves to get along didn't we?" Naruto smiled, eyes crinkling slightly closed.   
  
Sasuke shrugged, leaning back on his elbows.   
  
"So how were you planning on teaching me?"   
  
"I don't know." The blonde frowned. Maybe you could try all the flavours til you found one you like."   
  
"No."   
  
"But…"   
  
"There is no way I am eating that much ramen."   
  
Naruto's face fell.   
  
"Um…"   
  
The boys sat there in silence for a while, Naruto with an adorable look of concentration on his face, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.   
  
After a few minutes, he sighed.   
  
"Haven't you got some ideas?"   
  
Sasuke flashed a glare at Naruto.   
  
"I don't even want to like ramen, why would I think up ways to teach myself to like it?"   
  
Naruto glared at Sasuke then poked his tongue at him.   
  
"You could help me!" Naruto pouted, attempting to use the infamous puppy eyes on the said cold hearted bastard.   
  
Sasuke sighed at the adorable look.   
  
"Alright… how about…"   
  
He paused, thinking.   
  
"I like onigiri, mainly because when I was young my mum used to make it all the time. It reminds me of her."   
  
Naruto thought for a while, before a look of understanding flashed on his face.   
  
"Aaa… I get it! You like onigiri because it has good memories!"   
  
"Yeah…something like that."   
  
Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully.   
  
"So all we have to do it make a special memory relating to ramen!"   
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto, amazed at his intelligence and stupidity. The fact that he'd come up with an idea like that was pretty smart. But a special memory relating to ramen? Now that was stupid.   
  
"Hmm… why don't we play with cups from ramen or something?"   
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. Just looked. He didn't say anything, he knew he didn't have to. The look said it all.   
  
"Okaaay… stupid idea. Humpf."   
  
Naruto sat with that look of concentration back on his face. Suddenly his face lit up, and he jumped off the bed rushing around the apartment.   
  
"I know!"   
  
Sasuke waited for the inevitably stupid idea.   
  
"I'll eat some ramen to help me think!"   
  
Naruto quickly set about preparing his ramen, choosing a simple beef flavour. When it was done, he sat back down next to Sasuke, eating slowly and thoughtfully.   
  
Sasuke began to get bored of watching Naruto eat, and so lay down making himself comfortable on the blonde's bed, and closed his eyes.   
  
He could smell ramen surrounding him, the fresh ramen Naruto was eating, yes, but there was a lingering smell of ramen surrounding him. It was in the bed he was laying on, the very air he was breathing. It was suffocating him. But with his eyes closed like this it didn't smell too bad. Almost relaxing. Sasuke breathed the scent in deeply. It seemed to remind him of Naruto, and their friendship.   
  
Naruto, who had finished his ramen, stared at Sasuke laying on his bed. He looked quite cute, laying there cradled in his comforter, the raven bangs lightly framing his too pretty face. The deep breathes and peaceful look on his face only added to how 'cute' he looked. Cute wasn't a word Naruto would usually use to describe Sasuke, but he couldn't really think of a better word at the moment.   
  
Sasuke continued to breathe in the scent of ramen deeply, as though oblivious to the blonde's presence. Naruto began to wonder if he was asleep. Cautiously, he leaned over the prone boy, as though waiting for him to jump up and scream 'Boo!'.   
  
Sasuke felt the smell of ramen getting stronger, and opened his mouth slightly to breathe it in deeper. He could almost taste it.   
  
Naruto paused as Sasuke opened his mouth, breathing even deeper. Sasuke's lips were a strawberry red, just begging to be kissed. It was with this thought of strawberry lips that Naruto had an epiphany. A special memory! A kiss! A kiss was special! Maybe if Naruto gave Sasuke a ramen flavoured kiss he would like ramen more.   
  
Okay, so it wasn't the best idea. But it appeared that Sasuke was asleep so Naruto couldn't share his idea with the boy, and because Sasuke didn't know of it, he couldn't tell Naruto how stupid he was being.   
  
So Naruto did the only thing he could think of doing. He leant further over Sasuke, and prepared to kiss him.

* * *

Ah... don't you just love me? I think this is my first ever proper cliffy. :) hehehe   
Read and review if you love me and want the concluding chapter!   
Lil' 


End file.
